bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Turn It Up
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 난 니 고막의 순결을 뺏지 이건 너를 유혹하는 메세지 Turn it up loud Turn it up loud 눈 뜨고는 볼 수 없는 몽키매직 잘 들어 널 약 올리는 메세지 다 Turn it up loud (랄라라라) Turn it up loud (랄라라라) 나는야 The Official PIMP T.O.P 누님들의 소망 나 한번 만나보기 그대들과 다른 차이 바로 월등함 어차피 그녀는 결국 내 곁에 머문다 따스하게 따뜻한 차에 함께 끈적한 Ray charls 음악을 감상해 나는 피지 못할 꽃도 피게 해 이미 내 랩만으로도 그녈 거칠게 해 쿵쿵쿵 심장이 뛰네 기다리던 것이 우르르 한 번에 니 귀에 받아라! 니가 그간 원하던 거 난 짜잘한 랩 지망생과 다르단 거 이건 달콤한 거 뻥 안치고 설레는 맘에 100% 너 잠 못 잘걸 시간이 지나니 신호가 오네 So Fresh (Rap을 위한) Sexy한 내 고뇌 난 니 고막의 순결을 뺏지 이건 너를 유혹하는 메세지 Turn it up loud Turn it up loud 눈 뜨고는 볼 수 없는 몽키매직 잘 들어 널 약 올리는 메세지 다 Turn it up loud (랄라라라) Turn it up loud (랄라라라) 나는 John galliano, Dior, Louis vuitton kris vanassche, YSL, Dolce and gabbana Givenchy Alexander McQueen Tuxedo와 Shoes 언제나 Dom Perignon Pink 대두 저주받은 체구 너그들과 나는 엄연히 다른 Levelu 빠른 시일내루 갚아주지 배루 부러우면 덤벼봐라! 조심해라! 꿈속에 빠떼루 나는 달콤한 거 뻥 안치고 설레는 맘에 100% 너 잠 못 잘걸 lalala 나 타타탑 (Hey Hey 만인의 TOP) 언제나 주먹을 쥐어도 관대하라 담백하다 기름기와 거품기가 하나도 없잖아 나는 당당하다 (Turn it up loud) 에헤! 빙구 없다 난 니 고막의 순결을 뺏지 이건 너를 유혹하는 메세지 Turn it up loud Turn it up loud 눈 뜨고는 볼 수 없는 몽키매직 잘 들어 널 약 올리는 메세지 다 Turn it up loud (랄라라라) Turn it up loud (랄라라라) 내 삶에 나 만족 할란다 너와 나의 미래는 짱짱 충실히 일하고 즐기면 간단해 탄탄대로 보다 단단해 내 삶에 나 만족 할란다 너와 나의 미래는 짱짱 충실히 일하고 즐기면 간단해 탄탄대로 보다 단단해 AoAo AoAoAo AoAo AoAoAo AoAo AoAoAo Yeah, 다 같이 AoAo AoAoAo AoAo AoAoAo AoAo AoAoAo |-|Romanization= Hey, hey, hey nan ni gomagae sum gyeo reul baet ji igeon neo reul yu ok ha neun mae ssae ji Turn it up loud, turn it up loud nun ddeu go neun bol su omneun mongki mae jik jal deu reo neol yagolli neun mae ssae ji Turn it up loud (lalalala), turn it up now (lalalala) na neun ya The Official Pimp T.O.P nu nim deu rae somang na han beon manna bogi geu dae deul gwa da reun chai baro wol deung ham eo chapi geu nyeo neun gyeol guk nae gyeo tae meo munda dda seu ha gae dda deutan cha ae ham kkae kkeun jeokan Ray Charles eu mageul gam sang hae na neun pizi motal kkotto pi gae hae imi nae rap maneu rodo geu nyeol geo chil gae hae kung kung kung shim jang i ddwi nae gi dari deon geo shi u reu reu han beon ae ni gwi ae badara niga geu gan won ha deon geo nan jja jaran rap jimang saeng gwa da reu dan geo i geon dal koman geo ppeong an chigo seollae neun mamae baek percent neon jam mot jal geol shi gani jinani shinoga onae So fresh (rap eul wi han) sexy han nae go nwae nan ni gomagae sum gyeo reul baet ji igeon neo reul yu ok ha neun mae ssae ji Turn it up loud, turn it up loud nun ddeu go neun bol su omneun mongki mae jik jal deu reo neol yagolli neun mae ssae ji Turn it up loud (lalalala), turn it up now (lalalala) na neun John Galliano, Dior, Louis Vuitton, Van Assche, YSL, Dolce & Gabbana Givenchy, Alexander McQueen, Tuxedo wa Shoes eon jae na Dom Perignon Pink dae du jeo ju ba deun chae gu neo geu deul gwa na neun eom yeon hi dareun leveru ppa reun shiil nae ru gapa juji bae ru bu reo u myeon deom byeo bwara jo shim hae ra kkum sogae ppa ddae ru dal koman geo ppeong an chigo seollae neun mamae baek percent neon jam mot jal geol lalala na tata tab Hey hey mani nae tab eon jae na ju meo geul jeo do gwan dae hada dam bae ka da gi reum gi wa geo pum giga hanado eob jana na neun dang dang hada (Ready or not) yeo gi bingu eob da nan ni gomagae sum gyeo reul baet ji igeon neo reul yu ok ha neun mae ssae ji Turn it up loud, turn it up loud nun ddeu go neun bol su omneun mongki mae jik jal deu reo neol yagolli neun mae ssae ji Turn it up loud (lalalala), turn it up now (lalalala) sal mae na man jokallan da neo wa na ae mi rae neun chang chang chung shil hi il hago jeul gi myeon gan dan hae tantan dae ro boda dan dan hae nae sal mae na man jokallan da neo wa na ae mi rae neun chang chang chung shil hi il hago jeul gi myeon gan dan hae tantan dae ro boda dan dan hae eh oh (x15) Yeah, da gachi eh oh (x15) |-|English= Hey, hey, hey I breathe life into your ear drums This is a message to seduce you Turn it up loud, turn it up loud You can’t bear to look at my monkey magic Listen closely to this taunting message Turn it up loud (la la la la), turn it up loud (la la la la) I be the official pimp T.O.P Older women wish they could meet me just once The thing that makes me different from you lot is my superiority Besides, in the end she’ll be lingering by my side anyway In the warmth of a warm car Listening to some sticky Ray Charles music together I can make even flowers that don’t bloom, bloom With just this rap, I’ve already turned her rough Thump thump thump, my heart races All you’ve been waiting for rumbles through your ears at once Take it, what you’ve been wanting til now (I’ll show you) That I’m different from those rapper wannabes This is sweet stuff, no joke You won’t be able to sleep because of your fluttering heart Now that the time’s passed, I’m getting a signal My suffering (for rapping) is so fresh and sexy I breathe life into your ear drums This is a message to seduce you Turn it up loud, turn it up loud You can’t bear to look at my monkey magic Listen closely to this taunting message Turn it up loud (la la la la), turn it up loud (la la la la) I’m John Galliano, Dior, Louis Vuitton, Van Assche, YSL, Dolce & Gabbana Givenchy, Alexander McQueen, Tuxedo and shoes Always Dom Perignon Pink A massive head, cursed physique I’m a completely different level from youse I’ll repay you tenfold in a matter of time If you’re jealous, come at me But careful, Parterre of your dreams Sweet stuff, no joke You won’t be able to sleep because of your fluttering heart Lalala I’m To-To-TOP Hey hey, Everybody’s man TOP I’m always generous, even when my fists are clenched (ie. even when I’m in a fight) I’m mild, neither greasy nor frothy at all I’m confident (Ready or not) No Bingu here I breathe life into your ear drums This is a message to seduce you Turn it up loud, turn it up loud You can’t bear to look at my monkey magic Listen closely to this taunting message Turn it up loud (la la la la), turn it up loud (la la la la) I’ma be satisfied with life You and I, our future is bright If you work hard and enjoy the ride, it’s simple I’m stronger than a broad level highway I’ma be satisfied with my life You and I, our future is bright If you work hard and enjoy the ride, it’s simple I’m stronger than a broad level highway eh oh (x15) Yeah, All together now eh oh (x15) Music Video Category:2010 releases